


Вниз по Бурбон-стрит

by Shunn



Category: wang Yi - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Mutual Pinning, New Orlean, Romance, Yibo as exotic dancer, top! Xiao Zhan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: История, в которой Ван Ибо танцует экзотические танцы, а Сяо Чжань с первой встречи понимает, что добром эта история не закончится. В это время в Новом Орлеане едят гумбо, пьют «Старую крепость» и гуляют по Французскому кварталу.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Вниз по Бурбон-стрит

Сяо Чжань с первого взгляда на Ибо понял, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Интуиция — отличная штука, даже если ты ее никогда не слушаешь.  
Он тогда почти каждую ночь проводил в клубе — «Горячие губки» с огромной мерцающей вывеской над входом. Вывеска да Ибо — вот и все, что Сяо Чжань запомнил о той дыре. А еще там умудрялись делать самый отвратительный «Vieux Carre» в городе по запредельной цене. По правде говоря, бухал он тогда по-черному.  
Наверное, все дело было в пьянящем ощущении свободы, когда ты только что приехал из Чунцина в Новый Орлеан, и мир вокруг оказался удивительно похож и непохож на описания в Интернете и книгах. По крайней мере, с вампирами Сяо Чжань не столкнулся, впрочем, как и с магией вуду. В кладбище Пер-Лашез не было никакой романтики, повсюду еще оставались напоминания о «Катрине», и вне Французского квартала Нью-Орлеан превращался в обычный американский город.  
Как выяснилось, этого достаточно, чтобы ненадолго слететь с катушек, свобода помноженная на шартрез — довольно опасное сочетание для китайца, который до этого дальше Пекина не бывал.  
Сяо Чжань часто пил, много с кем знакомился, трахался с новыми знакомыми, чтобы наутро забыть их имена. Быть может, он бы сам спрыгнул с этой карусели, быть может, она бы его засосала и превратила в одного из тех зомби, которые вечно сидят возле стойки бара со стеклянными глазами и дрожащими руками. Сяо Чжань тогда не особо задумывался о будущем. В Китае он пьянел после пары глотков пива, что уж говорить о шартрезе.  
«А сейчас, прямиком из Южной Кореи, наш новый экзотический танцор — Волшебный единорог».  
В этом клубе все себя называли «экзотическими танцорами», что было не очень изящным эвфемизмом слова «стриптизер». Зато, наверное, было не очень стыдно маме рассказать, чем занимаешься.  
Сяо Чжань чуть не подавился очередным шотом виски, когда услышал про «Единорога». Он не особо смотрел на сцену, мало кто здесь умел хотя бы попадать в такт музыке, но «Единорога» пропустить он не мог. Из всех глупых прозвищ, на которые Сяо Чжань невольно обращал внимание, это определенно попадало в топ-три. Хуже были только «Секс-машина» и «Отбойный молоток твоей мамки».  
Худенький азиат, весь в белом, выскочил на сцену. Сяо Чжань сделал глоток и приготовился скучать. Парнишка выглядел так, что в толпе пройдешь и не обернешься — собранные в хвост длинные волосы, отливающие фиолетовым, серьга в ухе, острые ключицы. Такие толпами бродили по Французскому кварталу: то ли туристы, то ли дети иммигрантов, и взгляд скользил мимо них, потому что если ты видел одного, ты видел их всех.  
Энергичный трек разорвал душную атмосферу клуба. Парнишка качнул бедрами, запрокинул голову, и тут Сяо Чжань понял, что ему пиздец. Странное ощущение, словно из фильмов ужасов или книг Стивена Кинга, когда ты смотришь на обычного человека, а внутри скрывается бездна. На улице он прошел бы мимо этого парня и не вспомнил бы через секунду. В клубе он стиснул пальцами барную стойку так, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев.  
Сяо Чжань всегда ценил красоту — в картинах, комнатах, вещах и движениях. Он действительно мог часами смотреть на огонь в камине или подлинник Ван Гога, каждый раз отыскивая новые оттенки в давно привычных вещах.  
Сейчас он смотрел, не отрываясь, на то как качается серьга в такт музыке, как выбившаяся прядь касается щеки, как отлетает в сторону футболка, обнажая подтянутый пресс. Сяо Чжань в последний раз занимался сексом утром — с незнакомой девчонкой, которую он подцепил как раз в «Горячих губках», и ротик у нее действительно оказался очень умелым — но ему казалось, что вечность назад. Он пару раз быстро провел ладонью по ширинке, чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение. Не помогло.  
Впервые за двадцать семь лет своей жизни Сяо Чжань испытал острое желание взять кого-то за руку, отвести домой, разложить на кровати и больше никуда не выпускать, потому что все эти пьяные американские уроды не заслуживали ни одной секунды этого танца, ни одного миллиметра этого тела.

С трудом он заставил себя подняться, положил несколько смятых купюр на стойку и вышел на улицу, пока вслед затихали последние ноты песни. Обычно он даже сигарет с собой не носил, но как раз сегодня захватил с собой пачку, оставленную утренней девчонкой. Сяо Чжань выкурил подряд две или три. Первую все равно сломал, так у него тряслись пальцы.  
Надо было вызвать такси и уехать, и больше никогда не возвращаться в этот клуб, чтобы сохранить остатки разума. Сяо Чжань отдавал себе отчет, что его эмоции были далеко от здорового восхищения талантом. А еще, что дома он сможет подрочить на этого танцора раза два или три, прежде чем окончательно выбросит его из головы.  
— Угостишь? — на ломанном английском спросили у него над ухом.  
Он обернулся и чуть не уткнулся носом в лоб того-самого-мальчишки. Тот стоял так близко, что Сяо Чжань мог бы при желании слизать каплю пота у него с виска.  
— Держи. Можешь хоть всю пачку забрать, — ответил он, невольно переходя на китайский.  
— Я так и думал, что ты из Китая, — мальчишка вытянул одну сигарету. — Но тут хрен разберет, кто на каком языке говорит. Обычно я не курю, если что.  
— Я из Чунцина. По работе тут, — Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, зачем он решил начать светский разговор, вместо того, чтобы уйти как собирался.  
— Я из Сеула приехал, там какое-то время танцевал. А так я из Лояна, — мальчишка покрутил сигарету и протянул руку. — Зажигалка найдется?  
— Найдется, конечно, — Сяо Чжань закурил вместе с ним, уже третью на сегодня. Голова закружилась еще сильнее. — Но почему Единорог? Это же глупо.  
Определенно, со светскими разговорами у Сяо Чжаня в этот вечер тоже не ладилось.  
Мальчишка фыркнул.  
— Да это Сонджу предложил, который меня сюда устроил. Не могли придумать ник, а у него плюшевый единорог на кровати валялся. Меня Ван Ибо зовут.  
— Меня — Сяо Чжань. Приятно познакомиться, — они обменялись рукопожатиями, а потом Ван Ибо заторопился:  
— Слушай, у тебя телефон есть? Просто мне сейчас еще раз выступать, но я бы с удовольствием поболтал потом. Пока ты тут единственный знакомый мне китаец, я уже задолбался с английским и корейским, скоро мычать начну.  
— Держи, — Сяо Чжань протянул визитку, где был написан его рабочий номер телефона, полсекунды подумал и торопливо дописал личный. — У меня тут тоже мало знакомых китайцев.  
На самом деле у него было достаточно земляков вокруг, чтобы не думать, на каком языке обсудить погоду и последние новости, но он не мог просто так уйти.  
Ван Ибо коротко улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Я напишу, — он помахал визиткой на прощание и убежал в клуб.  
Сяо Чжань достал четвертую сигарету, посмотрел на нее и решительно выкинул в урну вместе с пачкой. На сегодня ему хватило никотина, алкоголя и эмоций. Он хотел оказаться дома и притвориться, что ничего не случилось — просто немного перепил в клубе, не в первый и не в последний раз.  
В глубине души он надеялся, что Ибо ему никогда не позвонит и можно будет и дальше притворяться, что десять минут назад это не он чуть было публично не подрочил на стриптизера.  
Он давно натренировал память на такие случаи — обо всех своих случайных мальчиках и девочках Сяо Чжань забывал, стоило им закрыть дверь за спиной.

Ван Ибо действительно не позвонил на следующий день. Почему-то этот факт расстроил Сяо Чжаня больше, чем следовало. Он чуть не было не поехал в «Горячие губки», даже открыл приложение «Убера», но в последний момент все-таки очнулся. Вместо клуба он отправился в бар ниже по улице, где целый вечер цедил действительно неплохой «Vieux Carre», то и дело поглядывая на телефон.  
Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, чем его вдруг зацепил этот мальчишка, настолько что у него никак не получалось выбросить его из головы, но порой с ним такое случалось. Он решил, что волноваться по этому поводу будет позже — если тот все-таки позвонит. В Новом Орлеане хватало клубов помимо «Горячих губок». У того все равно было ровно одно преимущество — отличное расположение. Вниз по Бурбон-стрит и свернуть направо.

Ибо написал через два дня.  
«Привет, это Единорог из клуба. Мы тут переезжали, времени не было».  
Сяо Чжань, когда получил сообщение в вичате, умудрился от неожиданности уронить телефон. Хорошо, не разбил экран, а то пришлось бы опять в ремонт нести. Симпатичный вьетнамец, работавший в сервисе, уже встречал их с айфоном как родных.  
«Ничего страшного. Все равно я был занят. Как дела?»  
Насчет занятости Сяо Чжань не соврал. Они получили новый крупный заказ, поэтому последние пару ночей он провел за компьютером, внося бесконечные правки в макет. Если до переезда он считал себя задротом от дизайна, то его американский босс быстро сумел доказать, что в поисках совершенства ему нет равных.  
«Скучно. Не хочешь встретиться?»  
Сяо Чжань не особо хотел, потому что все еще не сумел забыть выступление в клубе, но вместо вежливого отказа набрал:  
«Как тебе каджунская кухня? Ты вечером очень занят?»  
Ему остро требовалось стукнуть себя по лбу. Конечно, Ибо был занят по вечерам, Сяо Чжань даже видел чем.  
Вопреки ожиданию ответ пришел почти сразу.  
«Завтра вечером я не выступаю, где встретимся?».

Сяо Чжаню очень нравился ресторанчик K-Paul на улице Шартре. Во-первых, там действительно отлично готовили, что для Нового Орлеана не считалось редкостью. Во-вторых, там была прекрасная терраса с красивым видом — а вот такое встречалось гораздо реже.  
Он сбросил Ибо адрес, а потом все-таки аккуратно стукнулся головой о столик. Чаще всего он старался избегать своих мимолетных увлечений, тогда они проходили быстро, как простуда — максимум через неделю. Но он же не мог оставить бедного китайского мальчика один на один с Новым Орлеаном. Тот бы его прожевал и не подавился.

Сяо Чжань забронировал столик на шесть часов вечера. Он пришел вовремя, вообще не очень любил опаздывать, но Ибо его уже ждал.  
В узких черных джинсах и черной рубашке, с двумя расстегнутыми пуговицами, он выглядел еще лучше, чем в белом наряде, в котором Сяо Чжань увидел его в первый раз. Сейчас ничего не отвлекало от его пухлых губ — верхняя была чуть больше, чем нижняя — и кошачьих глаз.  
— Я решил, что раз это ресторан, надо немного приодеться, — сказал Ибо после «привет».  
— Это Америка, можно особо не переживать, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся. — Но тебе идет.  
— Ага, — Ибо отмахнулся от комплимента словно от назойливой мухи и уткнулся в меню. — Оно тут все такое острое.  
— Ты как будто не из Китая приехал. Каджунская кухня вся такая.  
— Не очень люблю острое. Возможно, моя прабабушка была не китаянкой или переела мяса по сычуаньски, — Ибо почесал нос.  
— Тогда прости, что привел тебя сюда, — вздохнул Сяо Чжань. — Но все-таки попробуй хотя бы гумбо. Нельзя побывать в Луизиане и не попробовать гумбо. Я попрошу, чтобы тебе сделали его не очень острым.  
Наверное, повар K-Paul проклял их и занес в самые черные списки, но он не стал добавлять кайенский перец и почти не добавил вустерширский соус.  
Весь час, пока готовили гумбо специально для них, Сяо Чжань пытался разговорить Ибо, что получалось с переменным успехом. Тот не очень любил говорить о своей работе в клубе — «зато чаевые неплохие» — однако оживлялся, когда речь заходила о мотоциклах или о скейтборде.  
Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, где в Новом Орлеане можно спокойно покататься, и где есть рампы, поэтому нагуглил для Ибо несколько локаций, и в ответ получил такую ослепительную улыбку, что если бы он не был уже немного увлечен, он бы еще раз заинтересовался.  
К моменту, когда им все же принесли гумбо, Сяо Чжань флиртовал вполне открыто, вот только никакого ответного интереса не чувствовал.  
Ибо мельком упомянул, что в Южной Корее у него осталась девушка, с которой отношения на расстоянии не ладились, и это оказалось как «стоп-сигнал».  
Хорошо, что Сяо Чжань не успел сделать никаких однозначных предложений, выглядеть идиотом никому не нравилось. Вряд ли парень-стриптизер оказался бы жутким гомофобом, который дал бы ему в рожу или ушел, гордо задрав голову, но проверять он не собирался. Жаль, конечно, что Ибо был натуралом, Сяо Чжань не мог перестать любоваться линией его шеи и острыми ключицами в вырезе рубашки, зато одна проблема отпадала сама собой.  
Если монстр не хочет тебя жрать, ты ничем не рискуешь, встретившись с ним в пещере. Тем более серьезных отношений Сяо Чжань не планировал, а друзей в Новом Орлеане ему тоже не хватало. Тех, с кем можно было вечерком попить пива и поиграть на приставке. Приставку он купил, но одному гонять или рубить чудовищ оказалось не так весело.  
Сяо Чжань попытался представить Ибо в растянутых трениках и майке с пятном от кетчупа — легче не стало. Наверное, на него можно было мешок от картошки надеть, и лицо сажей испачкать, все равно глаз бы цеплялся. Он до сих пор не очень понимал, как в первую секунду подумал, что Ибо ничем не отличается от мальчишек-туристов во Французском квартале. Те с такой грацией не разливали вино по столу.  
По крайней мере, бокал не разбился.  
Возможно, официантка в K-paul тоже занесла их во все черные списки, но не самый острый гумбо Ибо понравился, как и пекановый десерт.

Поначалу он думал, что их дружба не зайдет дальше пары встреч раз в месяц. Графики у них категорически не совпадали. По вечерам Ибо выступал, получая все больше чаевых, а днем отсыпался, пока Сяо Чжань торчал в офисе. В «Горячих губках» он больше не появлялся. Он даже по Бурбон-стрит старался не ходить. Боялся, что рано или поздно все-таки спалится, что Ибо заметит не самые дружеские взгляды, а после его рассказов о пьяных или накуренных посетителях, Сяо Чжаню очень не хотелось попасть в раздел «история за стаканом пива».  
«Ну вот ты представляешь, заказывает он приват, а сам не то что сидеть ровно, с дивана падает. Начинает цепляться мне за плечи и засыпает. Засыпает, уткнувшись мне в грудь. Теперь могу говорить, что усыплю самого буйного клиента», — Ибо фыркнул и вытер ладонью оставшуюся от пива пену.  
Сяо Чжань в очередной раз уставился на стол, чтобы не выпалить что-то вроде: «Да уходи оттуда, ты же можешь найти место получше!». У них были не такие отношения, чтобы читать нотации друг друг другу или раздавать непрошенные советы.  
Зато их отношения предполагали бесконечный обмен мемами или эмодзи в вичате. Утром Сяо Чжань первым делом смотрел на телефон, куда Ибо перед тем как лечь спать, успевал отправить штук десять сообщений. В одном или двух из них он обязательно желал своему гэ хорошего дня. А вечером уже Сяо Чжань желал ему спокойной ночи и чтобы никто больше не засыпал во время лэп-данса. Он понятия не имел, сколько выпил тот клиент, но заранее считал его идиотом, потому что заснуть, когда на твоих коленях танцует Ван Ибо, мог только полный и беспросветный идиот. В конце концов, никто не заставлял его напиваться.  
Сам Сяо Чжань пить начал гораздо реже. Словно пустота, которая поселилась в нем после переезда в Новый Орлеан, наконец немного успокоилась и перестала требовать алкоголя, клубов, случайного секса. Теперь он по вечерам ходил разве что в бар на улице, где снимал квартиру, заказывал там «Long Island» или «Vieux Carre» и проводил все время, уткнувшись в телефон. Ибо иногда присылал ему записи своих выступлений, которыми Сяо Чжань неизменно восхищался. Он бы под пытками не признался бы, что ни одно из этих видео так и не открыл.

Раньше всего его безответные увлечения действительно проходили быстро и безболезненно. В этом мире не было ничего банальнее гея, который внезапно влюбляется в натурала, именно поэтому Сяо Чжань всегда старался избежать этого клише. В каком-то смысле он считал свою ориентацию везением: девушки ему тоже всегда нравились. Самые долгие и серьезные отношения у него были с университетской любовью. Она была милой, красивой, настоящей мечтой китайской мамы. Сяо Чжань до сих пор вспоминал ее с нежностью, просто в какой-то момент времени их отношения начали рассыпаться. Они хотели разных вещей: она остаться в Чунцине и симпатичный домик, а его как раз тогда пригласили поработать в США. Домик в Новом Орлеане стоил бы слишком дорого, и оба решили не ждать.  
Кажется, именно тогда Сяо Чжань в первый раз оказался на форуме гей-знакомств, потому что запал на старшего брата своего однокурсника. Брат собирался жениться, но Сяо Чжань быстро нашел парня похожего на него, и они провели вместе пару отличных ночей. Безотказный был метод. Жаль, что с Ибо не срабатывал.  
Сяо Чжань честно пересмотрел в «Тиндере» на большую часть геев-азиатов Нового Орлеана. Но ни у одного из них не оказалось таких губ, таких длинных ног и никто смешно не морщился на фотках, чтобы «развеселить Чжань-гэ». Примерно в этой точке он начал понимать, что, скорее всего, крупно влип. Мамочка всегда считала своего Чжаньчжаня умным мальчиком. Но мамочка очень сильно ошибалась.

На следующий день после неожиданного открытия, что мимолетное увлечение категорически отказалось считать себя мимолетным, Ибо пригласил Сяо Чжаня покататься на скейте. У них обоих неожиданно совпали выходные, впереди ждало примерно тридцать часов блаженного ничегонеделания, и Сяо Чжань в очередной раз не сумел сказать «нет». Он пытался. Утверждал, что из всех видов спорта любит качалку и лежать на диване, жаловался на старость и больную поясницу, но когда Ибо что-то хотел, проще оказывалось согласиться.  
«Не бойся, я с тобой, — ладони Ибо легли на бедра Сяо Чжаня, обжигая сквозь плотную ткань джинсов, — вот так вот, держи баланс».  
Слова доносились словно сквозь толстый слой ваты. О каком балансе говорил Ибо, если Сяо Чжаню было достаточно запрокинуть голову ему на плечо и прикусить мочку уха, с маленькой, изящной сережкой. Скейтборд опасно зашатался под ногами.  
— Я же говорил, я старый уже для таких развлечений.  
Ибо засмеялся, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Сяо Чжань невольно вспомнил про заснувшего клиента. Тот совершенно точно был идиотом, потому что заснуть рядом с Ибо казалось невыполнимой миссией.  
— Опирайся на мою руку, ноги чуть пошире, поехали, — рука Сяо Чжаня утонула в ладони Ибо. С таким же успехом он мог сказать: «Вон там обрыв, прыгай».  
Он действительно держал его крепко, пока они разбирались, какая у Сяо Чжаня нога ведущая — правая, — и как правильно отталкиваться. В итоге у него даже получилось проехать несколько метров и не разбить себе ни колени, ни нос. Он мог смело занести это в список собственных достижений. Жаль, за такое грамоты не выдавали.  
Ибо потом еще немного покатался, тренируя какой-то трюк, название которого Сяо Чжань не запомнил. Вместо этого он любовался его движениями, тем как Ибо проводит пальцами по волосам, убирая мешающиеся пряди, как он поджимает губы, как концентрируется перед прыжком. Сердце каждый раз немного подпрыгивало вместе со скейтом, потому что он был готов пережить свои разбитые коленки, но точно не Ибо.

— Поедем ко мне, фильм посмотрим, — предложил Сяо Чжань, когда солнце начало клониться к горизонту, и длинные тени деревьев растянулись по дорожке.  
— Только не ужастик.  
— Эй, я встал на эту опасную штуку, которая пыталась меня убить. Ты можешь сделать мне хотя бы одно маленькое одолжение.  
— Я могу, Чжань-гэ, — Ибо потер лоб. — Но ты учти, я буду кричать.  
— Обещаю, что буду держать тебя за руку.  
Держать за руку действительно пришлось. В какой-то момент времени Ибо буквально залез на колени Сяо Чжаня и спрятал лицо в выемке плеча. Он гладил выступающие острые позвонки, фальшивым голосом говорил, что на экране уже нет ничего страшного, но сам даже не смотрел на телевизор. На шее Ибо были три родинки, выстроившиеся в линию. Сяо Чжаню так хотелось их поцеловать, что у него губы свело.  
Вот тут он понял, что ему нужен план Б, если уж план А «найти другого симпатичного китайца» не сработал. Сяо Чжань перебирал пальцами тяжелые густые пряди, пока Ибо приходил в себя, и мечтал выйти в окно и сбежать осваивать Арктику одновременно.  
Мимолетное увлечение плавно превратилось в «безответную влюбленность» и словно Моргульский клинок постепенно подбиралось к сердцу. Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, как это остановить. Как вообще в этом мире выживали с ледяной иглой внутри, и где можно было нагуглить быстрый и безопасный рецепт все прекратить.  
Ибо перевернулся, устроил голову на коленях Сяо Чжаня и вздохнул.  
— Я же предупреждал.  
Сяо Чжань не стал говорить, что готов прямо сейчас скачать фильм пострашнее, лишь бы Ибо вот так продолжал прижиматься, лишь бы он никогда не вставал с этого дивана.

Через пару дней Сяо Чжань познакомился со Сладкой Ли. Вообще-то ее имя было Ли Цинь, но все в баре, где она часто бывала, называли ее Сладкой или Сладенькой. Точно так же как Сяо Чжаня почти моментально переименовали в Шона, потому что американцы не очень любили запоминать как там произносятся азиатские имена.  
Ли Цинь оказалась его ровесницей, переехала в Новый Орлеан на год раньше, а ещё пела так, что у окружающих челюсти от восторга отваливались. Как раз из-за песен они и познакомились, когда один из местных японцев неожиданно пригласил всех в караоке, а Сяо Чжань и Ли Цинь точно так же неожиданно согласились — вдвоем из всех завсегдатаев.  
Японец, имени которого они оба не знали, пришел в такой восторг, что заплатил сразу за три часа. Они пропели два с половиной — по отдельности, дуэтом и опять соло, а затем отправились гулять по ночному городу и болтать обо всем и ни о чем. Ли Цинь преподавала в колледже историю китайской культуры, поэтому общие темы для разговоров и бурных дискуссий нашлись быстро.  
После той прогулки, встречаться в баре они начали почти каждый вечер — заказывали друг другу по коктейлю, а потом смеялись, обсуждали живопись вообще и китайскую в частности, и яростно спорили иногда.  
Сяо Чжань почти влюбился в Ли Цинь. Почти, потому что все равно тоненькой ниточкой пульса в его ушах билось «ибо-ибо-ибо».  
Тот сразу заметил, как что-то изменилось. Сначала пытался намеками выспросить, что происходит, и почему теперь Сяо Чжань так редко отвечает ему по вечерам. Но надолго ему такта не хватило. Прямоту в Ибо Сяо Чжань любил особенно. Большая часть его знакомых так бы и продолжала играть в «я притворюсь, что мне неинтересно, пока умираю от любопытства».  
Ибо же забросил ноги на колени Сяо Чжаню, отхлебнул пива из бутылки — пара капель попала на шею и стекла, оставляя незаметные следы на бледной коже, — и спросил:  
— Ты кого-то встретил?  
Сяо Чжань пожал плечами, не зная, что ответить на этот вопрос.  
Он действительно встретил Ли Цинь, но в романтическом плане она его мало интересовала. Гораздо больше ему нравилось обсуждать с ней наследие династии Мин.  
Вот только Сяо Чжань понятия не имел, как это объяснить Ибо и зачем ему это объяснять.  
— Ее зовут Сладкой Ли. То есть ее зовут Ли Цинь, и она преподает в колледже.  
— Ясно, — ответил Ибо, убирая ноги и отодвигаясь на другой край дивана. — Красивая?  
Сяо Чжань показал ему фотографию.  
«Красивая», — вынес вердикт Ибо и тут же заторопился куда-то, хотя до этого они заказали пиццу и собирались погонять в ГТА.  
Наверное, в первый раз за все это время у Сяо Чжаня возникло смутное ощущение, что он где-то ошибся. Может быть, он сделал слишком поспешный вывод. Может быть, у него оставался с Ибо хотя бы маленький шанс, который он упустил. Но вместо того, чтобы открыть рот и задать один-единственный вопрос, Сяо Чжань неловко улыбнулся: «увидимся, напишу тебе».  
Ему недоставало прямоты Ван Ибо.  
А потом перестало хватать самого Ибо.

Душное луизианское лето таяло мороженным в стаканчике, стекало каплями пота по лбу, и никак не получалось поймать его, заморозить хотя бы на мгновение.  
Он все чаще чувствовал себя так, словно только вчера переехал в Новый Орлеан: город вокруг переливался яркими красками, болтал на незнакомых языках, танцевал по вечерам на улицах, а Сяо Чжань стоял в полном одиночестве посреди безумия Марди-Гра.  
Он по прежнему часто встречался с Ли Цинь, порой вместе с ее новым парнем, стопроцентным техасцем. Кажется, ему он не особо нравился, но Сяо Чжаня мало это волновало. Не он же собирался за него замуж.  
Гораздо больше он беспокоился, что Ибо почти исчез из его жизни, будто растворился в утреннем тумане. Они все еще переписывались — пару раз в неделю, а не каждый день, но встретиться никак не получалось. У Ибо постоянно оказывалась срочная работа или встреча или он слишком устал, поэтому «давай в следующий раз».

После пятого «когда-нибудь никогда» даже до Сяо Чжаня дошло, что Ибо его сознательно избегает. Осталось понять причину. Они не ссорились — постоянные перепалки были не в счет, просто они так общались. Хотя Сяо Чжань мог невольно сказать что-нибудь и невольно задеть Ибо, с ним такое случалось.  
По телефону выяснять отношения не хотелось. Выяснять отношения не хотелось вообще, при всех своих многочисленных талантах Сяо Чжань в этом так и не преуспел, но вариант «забить и отпустить» нравился ему гораздо меньше. Ему действительно не хватало Ван Ибо: дурацких шуток, ударов исподтишка, привычки закидывать ноги на колени Сяо Чжаня, пока они смотрят фильм или какую-нибудь китайскую передачу.  
К хорошему — даже если порой оно делает тебе больно — как оказалось, привыкаешь быстро.

Бармен в «Горячих губках» обрадовался Сяо Чжаню будто потерянной бабушке с синдромом Альцгеймера.  
— Давно тебя не было, — сказал он, без всяких вопросов наливая тот самый отвратительный «Vieux Carre», — если бы не Бо, я бы решил, что тебя поезд сбил.  
Только после первого глотка Сяо Чжань сообразил, что «Бо» — это сокращенный вариант имени Ибо. Он посмотрел на сцену, где вокруг пилона крутился белый мальчик в красных коротких шортах. Его кожа была так усеяна веснушками, что в глазах рябило.  
— Бо что-то обо мне рассказывал? — нейтральным тоном поинтересовался Сяо Чжань.  
— Да постоянно. Мой краш это, мой краш то, фотографии показывал. Слушай, он говорил твое имя, но эти ваши китайские иероглифы...  
Хорошо, что Сяо Чжань только собирался сделать очередной глоток, иначе бы непременно подавился на слове «краш».  
— Можешь Шоном меня называть, проще запомнить. Слушай, а Бо в клубе сегодня? Он у меня забыл кое-что, хочу вернуть.  
— Шон, отличное имя. Бо в клубе, конечно, но выйдет ближе к полуночи. Он же у нас хедлайнер, — бармен усмехнулся. — Да ты иди в гримерки, Дэнни тебя пропустит.  
Сяо Чжань с опасением посмотрел на громилу-охранника, который загораживал собой вход в служебные помещения клуба.  
— Что-то я не уверен.  
— Точно пропустит, говорю тебе. Эй, Дэнни, дружище, тут краш Бо пришел, что-то отдать хочет.  
Дэнни лениво отодвинулся от входа, и Сяо Чжань впервые оказался за сценой «Горячих губок». В полутемном коридоре пахло потом, сладким парфюмом и почему-то жареными крылышками.  
— Не заблудился? — парень в красных шортах прошел мимо, вытирая пот с лица полотенцем. — Гримерки направо, следуй за белым кроликом.  
Только сейчас Сяо Чжань рассмотрел, что на его шортах действительно был нашит большой кроличий хвост.  
Он сам не знал, почему старался двигаться максимально бесшумно, словно боялся: кто-то все-таки обратит на него внимание и выгонит, прежде чем он успеет открыть рот.  
В первой гримерке никого не оказалось, во второй макияж с лица снимал уже знакомый веснушчатый парень.  
Третья располагалась за поворотом, откуда пахнуло дымом.  
— Боооо, ну почемууу нет? — манерно растягивая гласные произнес невидимый мужчина. — Почему я тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Дело не в тебе, Тодд, — устало ответил Ибо, и Сяо Чжань не смог не отметить, что английский у того стал гораздо лучше за последние пару месяцев. — Дело в том, что мне нравится другой.  
— Да, но ты-то ему не нравишься. Не собираешься же ты обет безбрачия до конца жизни давать?  
— Что такое обет безбрачия?  
— Ни с кем не трахаться, — Тодд мерзко засмеялся. — Забей на этого китайца, иди сюда. Ты такой красивый, ммм.  
Сяо Чжань осторожно шагнул вперед и увидел как парень с выкрашенными в алый волосами прижимается губами ко рту Ибо. Тот прикрыл глаза и, казалось, наслаждался поцелуем.  
Сяо Чжань невольно скрипнул зубами, чувствуя как ногти впиваются в нежную кожу на ладонях. Очень хотелось оттащить от Ибо этого козла и разбить его тупую башку о стену.  
— Отвали от меня, — Ибо вывернулся из рук Тодда и отскочил в сторону.  
Сяо Чжань видел как тяжело вздымается его грудь, как руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
— Эй, эй, полегче, Бо.

Дальше он не стал дослушивать. Вместо этого Сяо Чжань развернулся и почти на цыпочках вернулся в клуб.  
— Слушай, сколько за приват Бо? — первым делом спросил он у бармена, присаживаясь за стойку.  
— Да ты решил с козырей зайти, — засмеялся тот. Немало, прямо скажу.  
— Я заплачу, — Сяо Чжань достал бумажник и начал отсчитывать купюры. В «Горячих губках» не очень любили карточки.  
Бармен молча забрал деньги и кивнул в сторону затянутого бордовой тканью проема.  
— Вторая дверь, у вас пятнадцать минут.

Сердце в груди колотилось как сумасшедшее. Сяо Чжань опустился на кожаный диван и оглянулся по сторонам: комната для приватных танцев оказалась даже пошлее, чем он ожидал. Обитые потертым бархатом стены, зеркало в золоченой раме, столик и диван, которые абсолютно не сочетались между собой. Внутренний дизайнер в нем немедленно умер в страшных муках. Жаль, не получилось бы просто взять Ибо за руку и увести из этого ужасного места. Никто не должен был работать в таких отвратительных условиях.  
Сяо Чжань оглянулся по сторонам, посмотрел прямо в камеру в углу и ногой подвинул столик на центр комнаты. Эта ассиметрия причиняла ему почти физическую боль.

Скрытые в стенах колонки закашлялись, а затем включилась Dirty Dancer Энрике Иглесиаса и Ашера.  
— Да что за фигню они вечно ставят, — Ибо стремительно вошел в комнату. Белая, застегнутая под горло, рубашка невольно напомнила об их первой встрече в каджунском ресторане. — Простите, я сейчас попрошу поменять му...  
Только сейчас он поднял взгляд и заметил Сяо Чжаня.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Жду свой приватный танец, очевидно. Иначе поговорить с тобой не выходит.  
Ибо шумно вздохнул.  
— Послушай, я...  
— Я заплатил довольно много денег, — прервал его Сяо Чжань. — Время идет, а моего танца все нет.  
— Так ты хочешь танец? — в первый раз за все время их знакомства он видел у Ибо такие темные, почти пугающие, глаза. Казалось, гнев затопил всю радужку, оставив лишь черную бездну. — Будет тебе танец.  
Иглесиас сменился на какой-то неизвестный трек, гораздо ритмичнее.  
Ибо качнул бедрами, провел ладонью сверху вниз, расстегивая молнию. Сяо Чжань до этого пару раз видел его полуголым, но в тусклом свете комнаты бледная кожа казалась мерцающей, словно созданной из лунной дорожки и морской пены.  
— Три простых правила, — сказал Ибо, сбрасывая рубашку на пол. Теперь на нем остались только черные обтягивающие брюки, которые подчеркивали безупречную форму ног. — Ты можешь только смотреть. Тебе нельзя меня касаться. Я могу трогать тебя, где захочу.  
И с этими словами он опустился на колени Сяо Чжаню. Из мыслей в голове остался только шум крови в ушах.  
Ибо высунул язык и медленно провел кончиком сначала по нижней губе, потом по верхней.  
— Наверное, мне надо поинтересоваться, как дела у прекрасной Ли Цинь, — прошептал он.  
— У нее все хорошо. Кажется, замуж собирается, — Сяо Чжань сглотнул комок в горле.  
Он бы хотел зажмуриться, но его веки будто скотчем к бровям приклеили.  
— Ах, замуж, — Ибо развел бедра, стискивая талию Сяо Чжаня, а потом выгнулся, запрокидывая голову. То, что скульпторы не стояли в очереди, чтобы изваять безупречную линию этой шеи, было огромным упущением.  
— Не за меня. За какого-то техасца, — Сяо Чжань вцепился пальцами в диван, с трудом удерживаясь от желания провести ладонями по животу, прижаться губами к темно-коричневому соску.  
— Неужели? — почти мурлыкнул Ибо. — За какого-то техасца.  
Он плавно начал двигаться в такт музыке, поднимаясь и опускаясь, каждый раз касаясь задницей паха Сяо Чжаня. Тот громко застонал — больше от боли. Ему казалось, что сейчас член сломает ширинку на джинсах, потому что терпеть эту пытку было невыносимо. Крупные капли пота заливали глаза, и он моргал все чаще, потому что никак не мог оторваться от Ибо на коленях — от размазавшейся подводки, от торчащих прядей светлых волос, от того как он стискивал его бедрами, словно проводил тест-драйв.  
«Вот так мы могли бы трахаться, но ты слишком тупой».  
Ибо наклонился ниже, положил ладони на грудь Сяо Чжаня и неожиданно лизнул его в нос.  
— Ли Цинь всего лишь хорошая знакомая, — выдохнул тот. — Я думал, что ты натурал.  
Ибо тут же остановился. Его пальцы продолжали поглаживать шею Сяо Чжаня, а вставший член упирался ему в живот.  
— Что? — задыхаясь, спросил он. — Кто натурал?  
«Любые правила созданы, чтобы их нарушать», — решил Сяо Чжань и притянул к себе Ибо, провел наконец-то руками по его безупречной заднице.  
— Тут точно нет ни одного натурала, — сказал он, а потом толкнулся языком между приоткрытых губ Ибо. Второй трек сменился на третий, потом на четвертый, пока они продолжали целоваться, останавливаясь только чтобы глотнуть кислорода.  
Губы Ибо словно специально создали по лекалам Сяо Чжаня — не слишком мягкие, чуть обветренные, с бархатной текстурой. Он бы согласился провести остаток жизни, очерчивая языком кромку этого рта.  
— Кхм, — вновь закашляла колонка. — Неловко вас прерывать, но время вышло, Бо.

Ибо выдохнул в рот Сяо Чжаня, поморщился и встал, потянув его за руку. Он не стал задавать вопросов.  
Вместо того, чтобы отправить Сяо Чжаня в клуб, он, все еще ни слова не говоря, оправился налево, в сторону гримерок.  
— Вэл, — сказал Ибо парню в красных шортах, которые те, впрочем, успел сменить на черные. — Подменишь меня сегодня?  
— Что...- начал тот, потом посмотрел на Сяо Чжаня, на выпуклость на обтягивающих брюках Ибо и кивнул. — Подменю. Боссу объясню. Только оденься сначала. Даже в Луизиане вечерами прохладно уже.  
— Спасибо. Буду должен.  
— Поможешь мне спрятать труп Тодда, — махнул рукой Вэл.  
— Я сам ему помогу, — сквозь зубы процедил Сяо Чжань, пока Ибо натягивал футболку в своей гримерке и искал куртку среди горы чужой одежды.  
— Ты о чем?  
— Спрятать труп Тодда.  
— Тебе придется встать в очередь, тут половина ребят мечтает, — Ибо легко коснулся его губ своими, словно проверяя, не передумал ли Сяо Чжань. — К тебе поедем?  
— Можно к тебе. Если ты рассказывал про своих соседей по комнате правду, они только порадуются.  
— И свечку подержат, и презерватив подадут. У тебя есть, кстати?  
— У меня все есть, включая парочку вибраторов. Я тебе потом свою коллекцию покажу, если будешь хорошим мальчиком.

Они опять стояли в курилке пока ждали такси. Только в этот раз Ибо задрал футболку и положил ладони Сяо Чжаня себе на талию.  
— Все время боюсь проснуться, — шепнул он. — Открою глаза, а тебя нет.  
— Я тоже боюсь, — Сяо Чжань устроил голову у него на плече. Так стоять было не совсем удобно, но ему нравилось. Со стороны они, наверное, смотрелись как парочка не очень трезвых друзей. Сяо Чжань выпил сегодня пару глотков алкоголя, только гораздо больше его пьянило от запаха с нотками жасмина, от того, как он прижимались друг к другу.  
— Мы такие идиоты, — засмеялся Ибо. — Я хотел подкатить к тебе еще в первую нашу встречу, в этой курилке.  
— То есть ты не одинокий китайский мальчик, несчастный и без друзей?  
— Возможно, лишь возможно, я немного преувеличил свое одиночество? — Ибо мягко прикусил мочку его уха.  
Как раз в этот момент им просигналило такси.  
— Да что сегодня за вечер такой, — Ибо закатил глаза. — Надеюсь, у тебя дома трубу не прорвет или Апокалипсис не начнется.  
До дома Сяо Чжаня они ехали в полной тишине, хотя продолжали держаться за руки. Водитель, бородатый араб, несколько раз покосился на них, но ничего не сказал. Наверное, в Новом Орлеане успел навидаться всякого, особенно во время Марди-Гра.  
Когда они уже подъехали, и Сяо Чжань выбирался из машины, араб сказал куда-то в сторону:  
— Вы очень красивая пара. Пусть все хорошо у вас будет.  
Сяо Чжань чуть не споткнулся от удивления.  
— Спасибо, — ответил он, — у вас все тоже пусть хорошо сложится.  
Вот и верь после этого стереотипам.

Ибо начал стаскивать с Сяо Чжаня рубашку, стоило двери в квартиру закрыться за их спинами.  
— Я хотел тебе кофе предложить. Или чашечку чая.  
— Заткнись со своим чаем. Мы и так столько времени потеряли.  
Ибо наконец справился с пуговицами и прикусил губами левый сосок Сяо Чжаня. Его ладони скользнули ниже, легли на живот и замерли, будто он все же испугался, что его сейчас оттолкнут.  
— Давай доберемся до кровати. Я не против секса в холле, но не в первый же раз.  
До кровати они добирались еще минут десять, оставляя по пути одежду и то и дело стукаясь спинами и затылками об углы. Уже в спальне Ибо немного отодвинулся и лукаво подмигнул.  
— Хочешь, фокус покажу?  
Сяо Чжань прислонился к стене и сложил на груди руки. Единственный фокус, который бы он мечтал сейчас увидеть — рот Ибо на своем члене.  
— Только побыстрее.  
Ибо нарочито медленно облизал губы, по всему его телу словно прошла волна, он провел руками по бедрам и оказался без брюк. Сяо Чжань чуть воздухом не подавился, прежде чем рухнул на колени и прижался ртом к влажному пятну на белых трусах.  
— Ты что-то говорил про презервативы, — Ибо запустил пальцы ему в волосы, потом провел костяшками по скуле.  
— Ты уверен, — спросил Сяо Чжань, — ты точно уверен, что хочешь именно так?  
Ибо с громким шлепком стукнул себя по лбу.  
— Мне двадцать два года, и я уже успел понять, что мне нравится и что я от тебя хочу. Где они там у тебя? В тумбочке?  
— В ванной комнате.  
— И чего ты ждешь?

Трясущимися руками Сяо Чжань взял с полочки смазку и уронил в раковину пену для бритья. Пока попытался поставить ее на место, на пол упала вся коробка и презервативы рассыпались по полу как большие квадратные конфетти. Он решил, что соберет их потом. Вместо того, чтобы устроить уборку, он попытался быстро снять джинсы, запутался в пуговицах и чудом сам не упал. Наверное, это была бы самая глупая и нелепая смерть из всех глупых и нелепых смертей.  
Когда он вернулся в спальню, Ибо успел скинуть с кровати одеяло, раздеться и теперь лежал, широко раскинув ноги. Сяо Чжань чуть опять смазку не уронил.  
— Какого ты хорошего мнения о своих способностях, — хмыкнул Ибо, глядя на сразу три пакетика с презервативами, а затем протянул руку, и Сяо Чжань словно загипнотизированный вложил в его ладонь бутылочку.  
Ибо натянул на длинные пальцы один из презервативов, щедро смазал — густые капли попали на простыню, — и протолкнул между ног. Если бы можно было перестать дышать еще пару раз, Сяо Чжань так бы и сделал. Он кусал губы, поглаживая свой вставший член, пока Ибо нарочито неторопливо растягивал себя, выгибался, насаживаясь на собственные пальцы. Он что-то шептал, запрокидывая голову, потом потянулся за поцелуем, обхватил ногами талию Сяо Чжаня, притягивая ближе.  
«Ты абсолютно точно уверен?», — вновь чуть не спросил он, но Ибо, видимо, прочитал его мысли, потому что надорвал второй пакетик с презервативом и сам раскатал его по члену Сяо Чжаня. Не кончить в тот же момент оказалось почти непосильной задачей.  
Он легко толкнул Ибо в грудь, провел ладонями по животу обвел, кончиками пальцев очертил кубики пресса и подложил подушку под поясницу.  
— Честное слово, я не разобьюсь, — усмехнулся тот и пошире раздвинул ноги. Между бедрами у него блестела смазка, и Сяо Чжань невольно зажмурился. Он не раз дрочил, представляя Ибо в своей кровати, но реальность оказалась круче во много раз.  
— Только не зажимайся, — прошептал он, и осторожно толкнулся вперед. Мышцы плотно обхватили головку члена, под закрытыми веками заплясали белые звездочки.  
Ибо глухо застонал, и Сяо Чжань все-таки открыл глаза.  
— Сейчас, дай мне минутку, — пухлые губы исказила гримаса боли. Он уже хотел отодвинуться, сказать, что впереди еще много попыток, но тут Ибо сам подался навстречу, насаживаясь на его член.  
От рваного ритма их движений кружилась голова, в ушах все громче шумела кровь, сдерживаться становилось все сложнее.  
— Пожалуйста, Чжань-гэ, пожалуйста, — услышал он сквозь собственные стоны. — Подрочи, мне пожалуйста. Я... почти...  
Он провел ладонью по бедру Ибо, собирая пот и смазку, протиснул руку между их животами и обхватил его член. Он ласкал его быстро, быстрее заданного им самим ритма, и с каждым движением руки Ибо стонал все громче. А затем он закусил губу и с криком выплеснулся в его ладонь и на себя.  
Сяо Чжань задвигался медленнее, отвлеченно подумал, что может сейчас и сам себе додрочить, но тут Ибо стиснул ноги на его талии, сжимая член в себе так крепко, что стало почти больно. Он замер, тяжело дыша. На лбу стекали крупные капли пота, заливали глаза, мешая видеть. Сяо Чжань толкнулся еще раз, второй, весь мир вокруг превратился в бесформенное пятно, и все что он видел — запрокинутую шею Ибо, следы от своих поцелуев на его коже. Еще пару движений, он почувствовал как поджимаются пальцы на его ногах, и тоже кончил. На долю секунды ему показалось, что в голове у него взорвалась сверхновая, и он все-таки умер.

Но потом Ибо аккуратно уложил их обоих на кровать и успокаивающе начал поглаживать Сяо Чжаня по груди. Только сейчас он заметил, что губа у того лопнула и в уголке успела запечься капелька крови. Он аккуратно стер ее подушечкой пальцев и легко поцеловал место, где осталась крошечная ранка.  
Только потом Сяо Чжань с трудом заставил себя встать, отправился в ванную комнату и принес оттуда влажное полотенце, чтобы обтереть их обоих — нельзя же было засыпать такими потными и грязными, а сил на душ у него точно хватало. Высыпавшиеся презервативы так и остались лежать на полу.

Утро началось с солнца, ярко бьющего по глазам, и ноги Ибо, которую тот умудрился просунуть между бедер Сяо Чжаня. Просыпаться со стояком и чужим телом рядом ему было не в новинку, но чаще всего он в таких случаях будил партнера или партнершу, аккуратно выпроваживал их на улицу — «позавтракать можно в кофейне, тут за углом просто отличная», — по-быстрому дрочил и отправлялся на работу. В этот раз он осторожно сел на кровати и минут десять любовался на профиль Ибо, пусть растрепанные волосы упали на лицо и рассмотреть получалось разве что нос и распухшие от поцелуев губы. Только потом подхватил айфон и уже из кухни позвонил боссу. Впервые за все годы он нагло притворился больным. Слегка севший после ночных стонов голос очень ему помог.  
— Конечно, Шон, лечитесь! Можете пока из дома поработать. Я скину клиентские замечания по макету.  
Сяо Чжань даже не вздохнул, ничего другого от босса он не ожидал. Зато он мог остаться дома, где рядом с кроватью все еще валялся неиспользованный третий презерватив. Не говоря уже о тех, что остались в ванной.

Ибо проснулся только часа через два. На кухню он зашел, держась за поясницу, и на стул уселся очень осторожно.  
— Доброе утро, — сказал Сяо Чжань, отрываясь от ноутбука, чтобы налить чашку чая. Тот как раз успел хорошо завариться. — Яичница с беконом тебя на завтрак устроит?  
Ибо что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ, прежде чем схватил Сяо Чжаня за руку и быстро поцеловал запястье. Наверное, это могло считаться за «да».  
С мокрых волос Ибо капала вода, стекала на плечи, оставляя пятна на футболке, которую Сяо Чжань обычно носил на работу. Но он не возражал, он сейчас был готов не только футболку отдать, а половину мира и всю Бурбон-стрит в придачу.  
— Я пока немного занят, но потом можем заказать пиццу и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм.  
— Только не ужастик, — хрипло ответил Ибо. — Я уже могу не залезать к тебе на колени в надежде, что у тебя встанет.  
У Сяо Чжаня дрогнула рука, и кофе плеснул на босую ногу.  
— Ты не обжегся?  
— Он остыл давно, — Сяо Чжань поджал под себя ступню, протер бумажным полотенцем. — так вот зачем ты постоянно залезал мне на ручки. Я думал, ты боишься.  
— Я боюсь, — с достоинством ответил Ибо. — Но не так сильно, чтобы к первому попавшемуся мужику на колени прыгать.  
Сяо Чжань не выдержал и засмеялся, а потом потянулся за первым утренним поцелуем. Яичницу с беконом пришлось отложить до обеда.

От Нового Орлеана до Нью Йорка было примерно тысяча триста миль, двое суток за рулем, из которых большую части времени Сяо Чжаню хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Например, приятеля Ибо, Сонджу, или его подружку Минк, которая умудрялась не затыкаться даже во сне — то храпела, то стонала, то громко вскрикивала. Как Сонджу с ней выживал и не засыпал потом на ходу оставалось загадкой века. Возможно, она была неплохой девочкой, даже покупала всем на заправках кофе и пончики и никогда не путала, кому какой, но Сяо Чжаню она все равно не нравилась.  
Ему никто сейчас не нравился, потому что он совсем иначе планировал эту поездку: они бы ехали медленно, останавливались бы в маленьких симпатичных городках, занимались бы сексом в отеле, а потом им не приходилось бы стирать простыни. Но Сонджу и Мина очень хотели посмотреть на «Большое Яблоко», а Сяо Чжань и так навсегда увозил от них Ибо, поэтому не смог отказать.  
Место с повышением ему предложили еще пару месяцев назад. Сначала в Нью Йорк переезжать не захотел Ибо, затем из-за него передумал Сяо Чжань. В итоге они сели, все обсудили и оставшийся месяц подыскивали через риэлтора подходящую квартиру и через знакомых работу для Ибо.  
— Только, пожалуйста, никаких больше «Горячих губок», — несколько раз просил Сяо Чжань. — Я знаю, ты можешь гораздо больше.  
Он никогда не уточнял, что дело не только в несомненном таланте Ибо, но и в том, что справляться с ревностью становилось все сложнее. Сяо Чжань никогда не относился к типу людей, готовых делиться вниманием и приватными танцами своего бойфренда. Хотя он изо всех сил старался сцены не закатывать, просто у него сильно портилось настроение после каждого вечера в клубе.  
Ибо не стал спорить, а нашел работу преподавателем сразу в двух танцевальных студиях. Хорошо, что сейчас можно было отправить записи по интернету, и через пару дней тебя начинало ждать не только новое начальство, а еще новые ученицы, пачками подписывающиеся в инстаграме.  
Больше всех из-за их переезда расстроилась Ли Цинь и, как ни странно, ее техасец, который неожиданно оказался очень толерантным и понимающим после знакомства с Ибо. Все же дело было в ревности, а не в личной неприязни.  
День постепенно клонился к закату, дорога выглядела на редкость монотонной, и Сяо Чжань невольно зевнул.  
— Ты не устал? Могу я повести.  
— Через пару часов остановку сделаем, там поменяемся.  
Ибо кивнул.  
Сяо Чжаню очень захотелось его поцеловать, но за рулем он не любил рисковать. Вместо этого он попытался представить их новую жизнь в Нью Йорке, правда в голове вместо суровых будней упорно порхали бабочки и прыгали пони.  
Украдкой он посмотрел направо и вспомнил встречу в «Горячих губках». Сяо Чжань еще с первого взгляда на Ибо понял, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. Интуиция — отличная штука, даже если ты ее никогда не слушаешь. Особенно, если ты ее не слушаешь.

**Author's Note:**

> «Бааааран», героев я своих называла. Фик с ЗФБ.


End file.
